User talk:Digi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kamen Rider! Thanks for your edit to the Destron (Kamen Rider) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yugioht42 (Talk) 22:18, January 14, 2010 don't bother i put it up already and deleted it myself. it's not worth it since it was a waste of time to put up. they barely did anything with so please don't.Yugioht42 18:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yugioht42 Our main admin, User:Yugioht42, is a university student and he's usually busy. These past few months, we've barely gotten any word of him. He still likes this place, but he's usually too busy to help. I've tried to find someone else to become an admin but the responsibilities go to the admin who started this wiki. You can try talking to the wiki community, I've tried at least twice but haven't gotten any word from them the second and probably didn't see my message. This wiki is getting popular and it needs someone to make sure things run smoothly. Wonder if there's a place for post a sign up to become admin.Zeromaro 12:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Decade Rider Forms Are you familiar with the forms that the Riders from Decade use as opposed to the ones used by the originals? I'm not entirely sure I am and since we're fixing the rider form pages I thought I'd ask.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 05:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Absolutely. Excluding Den-O Riders and Movie War 2010, which had all the Ultimate Forms of the nine riders and some special changes at the All Riders Final Form Ride: *Stronger - Kamen Rider Stronger *Kotaro (RX) - Kamen Rider Black RX, Roborider, Biorider *Kuuga - Mighty Form, Dragon Form, Pegasus Form, Titan Form, Kuuga Gouram, Ultimate Form, Rising Ultimate Form, Ultimate Gouram (slight glimpse of Growing Form in episode 3) *Agito - Kamen Rider G3, Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form, Agito Tornador *Kamen Rider G3-X *Ryuki - Kamen Rider Ryuki, Ryuki Dragredder *Other Ryuki Riders remained in standard rider form as well *Faiz - Kamen Rider Faiz, Wolf Orphnoch, Faiz Blaster *Blade - Ace Form, Blade Blade *Chalice - Ace Form, Joker Undead *Garren remained in Ace Form *Hibiki - Kamen Rider Hibiki, Gyuki *Asumu - Transformed Asumu, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Hibiki Akanetaka, Hibiki Ongekiko *Ibuki, Zanki, Todoroki, and Amaki did not have alternate forms *Kabuto - Masked Form, Rider Form, Zecter Kabuto *Gatack - Masked Form, Rider Form *TheBee - Masked Form, Rider Form *Kiva - Kiva Form, Garulu Form, Basshaa Form, Dogga Form *Beetle Fangire - DoGaBaKi Form *IXA - Rising IXA :Awesome this is gonna help a lot. Gotta make sure the Decade riders don't overstate their arsenal. By the way, do you want me to help revitalize Metal Heroes as well?- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 06:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, go ahead. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 06:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll find Proof, Agreed? They told me in a convention, i don't have any written proof for now, but i'll find what i can and give it to everyone! Ok? It'll come. Kamen rider 2012-2013 well hye Digi two things one about the rumors of kamen rider 2012-2013 the person who post the rumors was the same that posted kamen fourze cosmic form and meteor storm form so i dont know if is real or not but i also agree that the iphone the can be a posibility and the second is that HOW ABOUT IF YOU AND I BECOME FRIENDsYugx5dszexal 09:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Just saying I promise! But it still just rumor I mean even the most reliable of sources can be wrong.Ovidkid 22:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Page problem Hello sir, I have problem here: First, abou the page Souji Otogiri. This should be titled 'Souji'. When I try to renamed the page, I got error message. I think fans were confused between Souji and Sou Otogiri. In Kamen Rider Decade, Souji's family name never be revealed by Toei. Sou Otogiri is an alias used by Phylloxera Worm that assumed the form of Souji and user of TheBee Zecter from Kamen Rider Decade. Second, Bat Fangire and King page. Both page were mentoned about same character. How I want to merge those to page. Woodboy 13:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Final Word I'll do it! : Actually before you posted you will do that I already do some changes to Souji Otogiri page and both Bat fangire and King page.. For Souji Otogiri page, I renamed Souji (A.R.World) and for Bat Fangire and King page, I put the deletion for Bat Fangire page and I do some edits at King page... I'm sorry to trouble you so much... Woodboy 08:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Actually Woodboy, that last part was not me, it was the unregistered contributor who keeps saying that Disney is buying back Saban products, of which my point on the subject has not changed. Also, I''' already deleted the Bat Fangire page, so you should know that that was not directed at you. [[User talk:Digi|'''DigiRanger]] 12:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh! realy! I'm so sorry! Woodboy 12:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Subcategories Helo sir. Can you teach me how to create subcategories? I actually planned to create subcategories in Category:Actors. Woodboy 16:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sign your posts bro. Also, if I may, to create subcategories, simply categorize the category you want subbed. For example "Rider Machines" can have "Vehicles" as category. making it a sub-category.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC)'' ::Ops! I'm sorry sir! Woodboy 16:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) A Request And Concern? DigiRanger, why did you block me on Metalhero wiki? I was just posting that i'll find proof and all, please unblock me, i promise i'm not going to do any edits or anything with you guys until i find the proof! Okay? :I did not block you, that was another admin whom I had appointed and uses a similar name to me (Digifiend). You had been saying that repeatedly and quite frankly, more than once was regarded as spam, so you will have to wait. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's not Spam, it just makes me feel better to post it everywhere that's connected, okay, so at least everyone would hear the message, if you guys want me to stop, i'll stop with the final word that when i find proof i'll show you guys! Agreed? Here's Something I'd like to show you I haven't found the proof or anythi yet, but i just want to show you these, hope you'll like it :> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O47qx49-G8A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5JVTS6_u14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYOc8hc64_E http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91K9tVnQKPU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3X3iDs6MFA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpIzYpmAcCA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71kxPEF_JQc i know i posted this on other pages, just thought they'd like it too, that's all, till then! When i find it'all! Kouji Segawa Hey my friend hacked my account and he deleted some parts in Kouji Segawa. I've changed my password and he won't be able to hack me anymore. I was wondering if you could restore the deleted information in Kouji Segawa. I just wanted to let you know this and please don't suspend me because it wasn't me and everything was an accident. So again please don't suspend me, and I'm sorry for my friend deleting some information~'Riderkid84' : No problem, thank you for informing me about the incident and I have already reverted the page back to the way it was prior to the edits. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 23:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Any updated pictures you want me to do clean up and fix Yu-Narukami 10:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) thanks for support me i sorry ok?.please leave me finish mi job? me desculpe,nao achou legal os artigos que eu fiz? ola eu entendi o seu recado,prometo que nao farei mais,gostaria de te pedir 1 favor:tem uams paginas que eu editei do kabuto,acho que nao saiu perfeito,se voçe puder editar ela eu agradeço desde ja.tambem tem uma pagina que eu criei que fala dos henshin belt,ano consegui encontrar informaçao sobre eles entao so adicionei as fotos.desde ja meu muito obrigado sorry brother,you speak spanish? why the joker man erase my photos and posts? Jim avlez I know I'm asking a stupid question, but why'd you ban him? Or if you didn't banned him, who? Joker-Man 06:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) You're Invited!!!! :D Dear Tokusatsu wikia users, I am very very very sorry for violating the rules. I know what I did was wrong. I'd like to invite all of you to one of my wikis (for now I only created one), Armored Heroes Wiki! It is far from even premiering but I'll work for Saban when it is my 22nd birthday. I could use a lending hand to make my wiki expand and one day become a reality. Just go to my profile page and you'll find Armored Heroes Wiki! I owe my apologies to you, my friends. 20:49, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ranger images yeah but first a problem i cannot know how to post the credits to the images such that if i post the images and later you post the credit. --Usuario:Dan heatrath 14:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) hibiki riders riki is eiki and akatsuki and Yūki are not real riders. --Usuario:Dan heatrath 15:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Please refer to this page: Other Oni Kamen Riders. Thank you Hi, thanks for your welcoming. I'm here to help as much as I can. -- Ansatsuken (Talk) 14:09, June 7, 2012 After Final episodes When ever I put The final episode's name you deleted it and you view sorce it >=( 13:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : I'm going to make this simple to understand, so pay attention. Kiva does not build upon anything started by Den-O, it is a completely new story, and as such, should be treated as a seperate continuity. Decade is the same way and even states that the Rider seasons were different worlds. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 13:44, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Sincere Apology.... Dear admins/wikia users, I promise on my soul that I will keep my fanfiction to myself. You're still invited over to my wiki at anytime. I really need to learn from someone who knows how to really run a wiki. All I'm asking is for you to let Digifiend unblock me. Look, I think we all since my first block got off on the wrong foot here. I'm Lorgio Anibal Bustamante jr., pleasure to meet your aquaintense. King wiki 22:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Return Message No problem and I'm always happy to help with Kamen Rider wikia. I will talk to you if I need anything. =] Macdaddyc 10:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Potentially big problem I recently found out you get credit for adding categories by putting in already existing categories while editing. This will lead to Category Badgefarming. Why I did it is because I was doing an experiment. Joker-Man 03:36, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Creating a poll How to create a poll in blog posts 02:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) My crappy summary. Hello, I'm sorry for my crappy summary.